


I'm the King and you're the Queen.

by Gorewrites



Series: I'm the King and you're the Queen [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Lots of it, More tags will be added as I write the fic!, Oral, Panic Attacks, Reader Has Problems, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, roadhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorewrites/pseuds/Gorewrites
Summary: Negan and his right-hand women work out a deal so they can both get what they want. Though Negan has other ideas in mind while Y/N only wants one thing. To be the Queen.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was requested by ambroselunatic on Tumblr but I loved the idea so much I wanted to make a whole story from it! I really hope you enjoy and PLEASE read the warnings! Thank you so much and enjoy!

-

You were peacefully sleeping, in your soft white bed. Wearing just a tank-top and black panties. You were having the most wonderful dream, that was before you were woken up by the sound of the door almost being blown off it’s hinges. You knew it was Negan, no one else could make such a stunning entrance. You opened your sleepy eyes and saw a male figure holding a bat, Lucille. Only one man around here carried a bat for a weapon and that was Negan. “We have a prob-well hello there.” He said with a cocky grin across that, really fucking pretty face. You gave out a soft hum and rolled onto my back so you could get a better view of him. “What?” You said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Negan gave out a chuckle before walking to the edge of your bed and crouched down to be face to face with you. “You look so fucking good.” Of course, he was thinking with the wrong head right now, when there was apparently a problem. “You big idiot I meant what is wrong? What is the fucking problem?” You pushed on his chest lightly. Sometimes this job was challenging, with Negan switching from one head to another at times. “Oh, fucking right.” He stood up, walking over to the coffee marker and started making coffee. “Well, a group killed a literal fuck-ton of our men.” You were shocked, had no words. You were always so on top of these things. You stood up from the edge of your bed and walked over to him, he was making fucking coffee at this time? You grabbed his arm and pulled him to look at him. “Who? Who fucking did it?” Your voice lowered, you were pissed. No one did this to you, and you were going to make them pay. “The group at Alexandria.” He simply said before handing you a cup of coffee. “We have no time for coffee Negan! We need to find them and fucking bash their faces in!”   
“We can and fucking will, princess. But for now drink.” He used his gloved hand to tip the bottom of the cup up to your mouth. You drank some of it before swallowing and sighing. “I can’t believe I let this happen.” You blamed yourself, you were so watchful over these things. “You did nothing fucking wrong princess.” He took the coffee from you and sat it down onto the counter. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this.” He was about to leave before you grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to you. “No, fuck no. I’m going with you.” You were strong enough to do this, you wanted to make up for your mistake, your deadly mistake. Of course Negan probably wouldn’t let you. “My Queen doesn’t get herself into danger.” He said, you frowned and crossed your arms. “I’m not your Queen, you have five other women to give that title.” He chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist. I wanted to go on his hunt for the fuckers who killed our men. So I pulled out the only thing I could. “Please..I promise I’ll stay by your side the whole fucking time, I won’t go off. Please Negan.”  
“Fine princess, but you stay by me the whole fucking time.” He pulled away from you before heading the the door, gripping the knob. “Wait!” You shouted before blushing, knowing what you were about to say was risky. Negan looked at you cocking a brow. “D-Do you um…ur-like me?” On the inside you facepalmed at how stupid you must have sounded, Like a school girl with a crush on the flirty jock. You wanted to know after months of flirting if he really truly liked you, or if he just flirted with anything with tits. “Princess, princess princess. I didn’t know you were interested.”   
“I’m not, I’m just curious.”   
Negan chuckled, he didn’t believe you. And to be honest you didn’t believe you. “Princess, I’ve always liked you.” And with that, he opened the door and left. You were shocked to say the least. And, well you couldn’t help but be flattered by that. You thought about him while getting dressed, drinking the rest of your coffee and loaded your gun for tonight. You thought about it for hours until Simon knocked on your door, quickly shouting that you were leaving in five minutes with Negan in the RV. You agreed, maybe this was a chance to get closer to the top. Being his right-hand women wasn’t enough for a powerful women like you. Negan was the king, he needed a queen.   
You were in the RV with Negan, as he drove along the bumpy road. You were sitting in the back booth, playing with your thumbs, getting ready. You had seen Negan kill before, walkers and people. But this time was different. “What are you going to do with them?” You asked out of curiosity. Negan chuckled and tapped the handle of Lucille, you knew what that meant. These people were about to meet the hard barbed bat named Lucille. You nodded, even though Negan couldn’t see you. You were to busy looking down that you didn’t even notice Negan pulling over into a wooded area. Where all of his men were waiting. You slid out of the booth and stood up and walked over to Negan, where he was now cleaning Lucille with a white piece of fabric. You stood behind the drivers seat and leaned over so you were close to Negan’s ear. You ran a finger down his jaw, and his rough salt and pepper beard before speaking. “I wanna watch.” You spoke softly, Negan tensed. “Aren’t you fucking scared?” He turned he head to look to the side, barely being able to see you. “No, it doesn’t make me scared. I’ve seen enough to not be scared of men anymore.” He ran his tongue over his teeth and kept cleaning the barbed wire of Lucille. “I like my females strong, you don’t take much fucking shit do you Y/N?” Your breathing became harder, faster. You wanted to keep it together, to prove you meant business. “No, I don’t. This world changed me, I don’t take orders from no man.” You ran both your hands down his chest, feeling the rough leather against your palms. Negan knew your past, he was the one who found you after all.   
He stood up quickly and towered over you, you were rather short but strong as hell. “I’m your boss little princess.”   
“I’m not like those whores you call wives, if you wanna fuck me, if you wanna make me yours. You agree that I’m just as fucking high as you. I’m the queen, anyone who gives me a funny look you take the iron to. I’m going out there with you, beside you, as your queen. Or, I can keep being your right-hand women and you will never get to lay a finger on me.” Negan was shocked, taken away by how strong you sounded, your voice not shaking one bit as you spoke. You looked down at the lump in his pants and smiled. “Do we have a fucking deal?” You held out your hand and grinned. He took it, he really fucking took your hand and shook it. Inside, you were screaming in happiness, you got to be with the man you fell in love with but still kept up with your standards. You were in love with Negan, and this way, everyone was happy. Then he did something you thought a man like him couldn’t do, he pulled you close to him and kissed you. “I’m the king and your the queen.” He spoke against your lips. Just as you were about to tell him to fuck you right then and there, you heard one of the men yell ‘Let’s meet the man.’ and then a knock. You grin looking at the door before Negan grabs Lucille and opens the door. “Pissing our pants yet?”   
-  
You stood beside him, smiling. Maybe you were just as sadistic as him. You enjoy watching him teach them a lesson. Most of the group were crying, shocked by Negan’s second kill. You watched everything. You met eyes with the leader, Rick. “I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Y/N.” You held out a hand to Rick, you waited for about five seconds before you felt Negan come up behind you. “I just tapped two of his people in the head princess, give the man a moment.” You smiled before walking back to the RV.   
You waited for a good ten minutes. You stripped off muddy and bloody jacket, shirt, boots and pants so you were just in your underwear. A lace white bra and panties. You were about to slip off your bra before you heard Negan shout. “I’m going to go claim my prize now for kicking so much ass. Be back to grab you in a minute Rick.” Just as he finished his last word, he was opening the RV door, and quickly shut it behind him. When he noticed you sitting on the booth table, just wearing your underwear he spoke. “Ho-ly fuck.” He sat Lucille down next to the door before struting over to you. “You look damn good.” He licked his lips and leaned down to kiss you, but you put a finger to his lips. “Remember, I’m not a whore, don’t kiss me like one.” You removed your finger from his lips before leaning in to meet his lips. The kiss was filled with passion and love, rather then how you saw him kiss his wives, with lust rather then true love. You knew you were something else to him.  
-  
“Mmm, I like that.” You said groping your chest while Negan went down on you. The RV was filled with sounds of Negan licking and sucking on your pussy while pushing in two fingers into your hole. You couldn’t stay still, you needed something bigger in you. “Negan!” Your voice almost gave out when he sucked your clit into his mouth and lapped at it. He hummed against your pussy before you grabbed onto his hair and pulled him up from you. “This is very nice, but I need you inside me.” He grinned, his lips slick with your juices. He kissed up your body up to your neck before slipping just the tip into you. You pulled him down to kiss you, tasting your juice on his tongue and mouth. He was the biggest you’ve ever had inside of you, and it felt wonderful.   
-  
He rolled off of you after cumming and was panting heavliy. “Fucking fuck princess. That pussy is deadly.” You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help but giggle. “I would perfer you not calling my pussy 'deadly’ but thank you.” He said kissing his cheek. “That was wonderful Negan.” You chuckled lowly. “We better get dressed.” You sighed out. Just as you were about to crawl off small bed in the RV you were pulled back down. “That prick can wait for me. My queen needs me.” Yes, this was going to be a great arrangement.


	2. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Y/N go to Alexandria to collect off of Rick. Y/N gets some time alone and Negan ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next part of 'I'm the King and you're the Queen'! Please remember that comments mean the world to me!!

It had been less then a week, Negan and you decided to visit the people at Alexandria early, you needed a new bed for Negan after you broke the old one. It had been peaceful between you a Negan since the night you hunted down Rick’s group. You two were happy together, but the wives were jealous of you. You weren’t a wife, you weren’t a girlfriend, you were the queen of the saviors. And you fucking loved it. They would kneel when you walked past them, swaying your way back to Negan’s room. He had called you to his office to report something to you Simon said. You agreed to go see him and walked to his office, wearing a simple white T-shirt, black jeans, and your jacket. Negan wasn’t the only one with signature items. You always wore that jacket, and always carried your gun with you. Of course you didn’t name it, that was a childish thing to do. You had beat down Negan’s 'Lucille’ before. Saying it was just a muddy bat he carried around. That would have been the bad idea if you weren’t so high up. But you were able to be your snarky self around Negan. That’s just how much he loved your pussy. It was like heroin to him. You took the truck with Negan while the rest of the men took the bigger trucks to store all the stuff you were planning on taking. You just sat in silence with Negan, only the sound of the wind and the road bumps. You were simply thinking about what kind of mattress you wanted, and what other goodies they might have for you. You were a photographer before the world went to shit, and maybe you could find a camara. You were simply fantasizing before you felt a hand creep up your leg. You grinned as you looked out the window. “What are you doing?” You said softly, watching the woods fly by the window.   
“Just getting a good fucking feel princess.”   
You laughed at the over-used nickname.   
“Shouldn’t you be touching my tits then?”   
“Is that an invitation princess?”   
You shrugged and grabbed his hand before placing it on your chest. “Just get off now Negan, we need to do business soon.” You were serious about this, it was the first time you were going to see the place where those pricks lived. You were ready to take whatever the fuck you wanted from them. Negan kept feeling your chest up before groaning lowly and thrusting his crotch upwards to get some kind of friction. You rolled your eyes, you’ve never seen a man so needy in your life. You took his hand off your breast and took off your seat belt and leaned over so you were on your knees sideways on your seat. “Ohhhh fuck princess, gonna suck my cock while I’m driving?” He asked grinning, playing with your hair. You nodded before nuzzling his clothed cock and licking the strip down the rough fabric. “I’ve never gotten fucking roadhead before.” He leaned back more, keeping one hand on the wheel the other in my hair. I hummed and unzipped his jeans pulling out his half-hard cock. You mumbled some kind of dirty shit like 'Mmm you’re so big’ before taking the tip into your mouth. Negan let out a low groan before bucking up into your mouth. You made a light 'mmph!’ sound before going back to sucking. You could tell he was just about to blow until the car in front of you stopped, making Negan say a string of 'fucks’. You pulled off his dick before wiping your mouth and sitting back up straight on your seat. “Looks like were here.” You said opening the truck door and stepping out. “Fuck dammit!” Negan swore before zipping up his jeans and taking off his seat belt and getting out with you. Negan grabbed Lucille, and walked up the the gate with you. “Dun-dun-dun dun.” Negan banged Lucille on the gate. “Little pig, little pig, let me in!” You grinned before crossing your arms and standing up next to him. A man spoke “Um, who are you?” You laughed before putting a hand on Negan’s shoulder, cocking your hip. “Oh, you better be jokin’. Negan, Lucille, Y/N.” Negan said gesturing to you. Rick quickly came running up to the gate, starting to open it. “You said a week. You’re early.” Negan grinned, getting closer to Rick along with you. “I missed you.”. You and Negan walked into the town, it was wonderful. Besides from all the people looking at you. You knew somewhere in this town there must be a working camara. “Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches, as they say.” You nodded and put your hands on your hips. “It’s very nice indeed, I’m going off to look for something.” You were about to walk off, until you felt Negan grab your wrist. “Tsk tsk tsk princess, you stay by my side. Queen has to stay by her king after all.” He gave you a cocky grin before you rolled your eyes and pulled away from him with force. You walked off, knowing he was probably going to follow you or make one of his men to follow you. You ran off to a house, you knocked on the door but no answer. You got your boot ready and kicked in the door, breaking it open. You stepped inside and looked around, just to see if someone was home before fully stepping in. When you did, it was a beautiful house, clean, white and many goodies inside. But you were going to leave those things for the rest of the men, you were on the hunt for makeup, a camara and maybe some condoms, even though Negan’s pull out game was strong, you weren’t planning on getting knocked up at this time. You made your way upstairs before you heard other footsteps from downstairs. “Fuck.” You whispered before quickly making your way to the bedroom. You looked in the conected bathroom and found a box of condoms and tube of lipstick. You couldn’t help but open it and roll it up, looking at the hot pick color that came up. You ran the tip over your lips and popped them once you were done. “Damn princess, those lips would look so good wrapped around my fucking cock.” You jumped, quickly turning around. “Negan!” You shouted before striding over to him. “You scared the fuck out of me!” You hit is chest lightly. You noticed he didn’t have Lucille with him. But you weren’t complaining. Were you really jealous of a bat?   
“Little princess seems to forget who is the man around here. Taking the fuck off while I’m trying to deal with Rick-the-prick. Making me look like a fucking pussy in front of my men. Does princess need to learn a lesson?” He smiled, clapping his hands together.   
“No, you listen to me 'daddy’ because I know that’s what all your whores call you. We made a deal, you could fuck me and have me, but you don’t own me. I’m not your wife, I’m not your girlfriend and for fucking sure I’m not your slut. Now you fucking apologize to the queen.” Negan looked shocked, his jaw almost dropped to the ground. He couldn’t believe you were speaking to him like that. But you weren’t worried, no man scared you. “Well?” You asked crossing your arms. Negan scoffed and wrapped his arms around your open waist. “So fucking sorry my queen.” He said in a sarcastic voice. It wasn’t what you were looking for, but it was better then him saying nothing. “Fine, this is strike one. Three and you aren’t getting my pussy, tits or ass for weeks.” You grinned before pulling his hands off of you. “And don’t touch me unless I fucking say you can.” You mumbled, turning back to the bathroom. You looked around the bathroom for a little longer, taking the lipstick and some condoms and stuffing them in your bag. When you turned around, Negan was gone. You shrugged it off before walking into another bedroom, this one without a bathroom. You looked everywhere, in the closet, under the bed and in every dresser drawer. Nothing besides some clothes, keepsakes and personal items. You took a quick glance out the window and saw Negan with Rick and a few of his men. Negan was holding a video camara. You squeaked slightly before racing down the stairs and out the front door. You walked calmly to where Negan and Rick were. Trying to keep up your strong appearance. “Find anything you liked princess?” Negan asked before you reached into your bag and pulled out the box of condoms. Waving them at Negan. Negan laughed and looked at Rick. “These yours?” Negan took the condoms from you and showed Rick. Rick didn’t speak. You didn’t feel bad for him, you didn’t feel bad that you watched Negan bash in the heads of two of his men. Negan was a good man, just nobody (besides you) fucked with him. Negan gave the condoms back to you and you put them back into your bag.   
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Negan said patting the speechless Rick’s shoulder.   
You took a breath before pointing to the video camara Negan was still holding. “Can I have that, I miss taking pictures, but videos are close enough.” Negan looked at the camara in his hand and grinned at it. “Knock yourself the fuck out princess.” He chucked it at you and you caught it (thank god) in both your hands. “Thanks.” You simply say before looking at it closer. It’s in good shape, and when you turn it on a video of Rick comes on. “Like I said to Rick, I would not have fucked with that guy. But that ain’t him anymore.” You agreed, looking back up at Rick and Negan.   
For the rest of the day, you and Negan along with his men searched around for other things. You found a few bits and bobs you liked and took. You found a new mattress and even a cooler full of beer. You took all the guns and condoms you could find. At the end of the day, you got back into the truck with Negan and headed out back to the camp. On the drive back, you bragged about everything you found, Negan listened but didn’t say a single word the whole drive back. Did you upset him? How could he be upset with his favorite thing to fuck? You didn’t bring it up, until it was starting to get to you. “Are you mad at me?” You asked looking over at him, crossing one leg over the other. “What did I do wrong?” The paranoid side of you was coming out, did you really piss him off? No, keep it together. You shouldn’t be worried, it’s his loss if he leaves you. The rest of the drive you kept quiet.   
-  
You hopped out of the truck when you got back to camp. And tooks your bag of goodies out of the trunk before walking rather quickly to your room. You put away some things, cleaned yourself up and decided to draw a bath. You entered your bathroom and did just so, putting in the bubbles you found in someones bathroom into the bath, smelling the lush smell of flowers. You lit tea-light candles and stepped out of your filthly clothes. Once the bath was full enough to your liking, you stepped in and sat down in the warm bath water. You closed your eyes and sighed. You at last felt like you were back in the normal world, and you loved it. But then you snapped out of it, when your mind came to think of Negan, and if he was really pissed off at you. Wait, why did you even care? Once again it was his loss if he was angry at you. But…what did you do? You let out a groan and told yourself to just forget it. When you looked down into the bath water, you had a great idea on just how to relax. You hadn’t done it in what felt like weeks, when really it was just the other day. You slipped your hand between your legs and rubbed your slit slowly. You held in a moan, but slightly adjusted your body. You kept teasing yourself, enjoying the feeling of your soft fingers against your needy cunt. Then you remembered something else you found in one of the houses in a box under a bed. You stepped out of the bath, grabbing a white fluffy towel and patted yourself down and wrapped it around yourself. You blew out the small candles before heading into where your bed and bag was. You dipped your hand into your bag and pulled out a light pink vibrator, it might not have been as big as Negan, but Negan’s dick didn’t vibrate, even on it’s best days. And it was good enough for now. You removed your towel before laying on the plush bed and spread your legs slowlly, giggling as you did. You turned on the object and felt it vibrate in your hand before dipping it down between your legs. You moaned softly, feeling the toy rub againist your hooded clit. You reached your right hand up to touch your breast and tweak your nipple slowly. What you did next made you want to throw your whole 'strong female’ act out the window. “O-Oh daddy.” You said out softly, but caught yourself before you kept going. Why were you thinking of Negan while masturbating? You never needed to picture him to get off before. Was it because he was 'angry’ at you? Did you like it? Did you- oh fuck it. You placed the toy at your hole and slipped it in. You took your time, fucking yourself slowly with the toy until you heard a knock at the door. “Y/N?” You heard Nagan say as he slowly opened the door, peaking in slightly. “Well ho-ly fuck. Do you want me to fuck off or?” He asked fully stepping into your room. You shut off the toy and sat up. “Well it looks like you have no intention of fucking off, so stay.” You sad patting the spot next to you. “As much as this toy was getting me off, I could use a real, much better cock inside of me.” You said as seductively and in the cutest voice you could muster up. Negan shut the door and leaned againist it. “What happened to the girl I was fucking talking with this morning at Alexandria?” He cock his brow up and frowned. “I was being a hardass okay?” You snapped. “Just, ugh…get over here and pleasure me. Please?” You begged slightly. Sure, you didn’t take shit from men, or anyone. But when you needed something you needed it. Right?   
Negan clapped his hands together and smiled. “Now that’s my dirty fucking girl!” He climbed on the edge of the bed and grabbed your chin with his gloved hand. “Give me a kiss princess.” You giggled, he had something over you. You couldn’t help me lean in and give him a long, slow and loving kiss. You slipped your tongue in his mouth and moaned into his mouth. Negan grabbed your naked side and pulled you closer, so you were almost on his lap. “Negan, no matter what happens tonight…” You paused, pulling away only slightly from the kiss. Negan listened, making sure you knew that he truly was listening. “I’m still a strong women, right?” You asked. You weren’t always like this, you were weak at times and needed someone to tell you that you truly were a strong person. Negan shockingly, was the best person to do that. “You think, just because you wanna fuck me, call me daddy, whatever. That it makes you weak? Princess, you are fucking wrong and shit if you think that. It makes you strong as hell to dip into your kinky side.” This wasn’t the Negan you knew, not the one you met who first said to you 'damn those tits look good.’. No, this was a sweet, caring, kind Negan. Maybe he just was…misunderstood. You almost teared up before smiling. He was smiling right back at you, showing off his white, perfect teeth. You leaned into him again and kissed him. He pushed you gently down onto the bed and held your hands up above your head, taking his time to leave love bites. You dragged your nails down his back, making him groan in pleasure. “Take this off.” You whispered while tugging on his leather jacket that was opened. “What the queen wants, the queen fucking gets.” He said sitting up on his knees and stripping off the jacket. “And this.” You tugged on his whiteish grey shirt. He took that off next, you looked at his tanned and strong chest, making you even more wet then you were before. “Eat me out, use that silk tongue on my pussy.” I said pulling him down for one more kiss before moving up the bed and spreading your pussy for him. Negan licked his lips before going down on you. It felt like heaven. The feeling of his rough tongue licking at your clit and hole. You knew that someone walking by your room would hear you and Negan, but you didn’t care, you wanted them to know the most powerful man was going down on you, at your word at any time you wanted. You were cut out of your thoughts when Negan stuck his tongue right into your hole and felt around. Making you moan loudly before bucking your hips up into his face. “Oh fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!” You groaned with each thrust of your hips. Negan sucked, licked, kissed every inch of your pussy and enjoyed every minute of it. He was blessed with a tongue of the gods, and it made you almost want to come just by him tongue fucking you, almost. “Wait, Negan!” Negan looked up, his mouth not leaving your pussy. He let out a slight 'hm?’ sound before pulling away from your leaky cunt. “I was going to cum.” You breathed out, sighing and letting your head hit the pillow again. Negan chuckled lowly before crawling up your body and kissing your neck, then your jaw, then your lips. You hummed into the kiss before smiling sweetly at him. “Fuck me please.” It was more like a question then a request. The first time you didn’t order something from him during sex. “Fuck yeah.” Negan said before slipping his belt through the hoops and throwing it to the side, ripping down his pants and boxers before grabbing his cock and pumping it a few times. You moaned at the sight, watching a man masturbate was always a hot sight to you. Back in the old world it was what you looked up on porn sites. Now you had it right in front of your eyes. “Do you fucking like that princess? You like watching me touch my fucking cock?” He groaned out in a low voice, deep and sexy as always. Anything he said really sent heat waves to your core, but his dirty talk was even better. You nodded while biting your lip. You watched as he got himself ready, you sat up on your elbows quickly once he was about to slip into you. “Fucking fuck princess, such a nice tight pussy.” He groaned as he entered your cunt. “I-I don’t know how I could still be so tight after you’ve ruined me so many times.” You blushed at your words, you wanted to please Negan now for being so kind to you, letting you know there was nothing wrong with being sexual and strong at the same time. Negan smiled, approving of your attempted dirty talk. Something made you almost think he was proud of you. He pushed deeper into you, before quickly pulling out and quickly pushing back in. He stopped moving when you let out a long, loud moan. “Sh-hit-hit princess, keep moaning like that and my dick is going to turn into a fucking rock inside of you.” He laid on his side, still inside of you and brought your leg over his to get a better angle before rutting into you faster, holding onto your tits and squeezing your nipples. The sound of his balls slapping on your ass and the sound of both your moans as you fucked filled the room. The smell of sex was strong as well. You felt Negan getting closer, his breathing was getting more faster and his cock was swelling up more. You smiled to yourself before speaking. “Gonna cum daddy?” You didn’t need to say it again, you felt Negan pull out and roughly throw you onto your back before jerking off his cock from above you. A string of curses flew out of his mouth as his hot seed spilled out of him onto your pussy and lower belly. “Holy fuck princess.” You looked perfect to him, covered in his cum, marks on your neck and your sexy body laid out for him. He finished cumming, and slowly came down from his high. “Mm, Negan I need to cum.” You whined out, you needed to cum ever since you first touched yourself in the bath. Negan never left you unsatisfied, and this time was no different. Negan dipped two of his thick fingers into your throbbing pussy and pumped them in and out. You fucked yourself onto his fingers until you started to get tight around them. What you didn’t think would happen was Negan going down to suck on your clit while pumping his fingers faster. “Cum for me princess, cum all over my fucking face.” He groaned licking your clit faster. You gave out one last long, hard moan before squirting all over Negan’s fingers and face. You blacked out after you powerful orgasm.  
“Wakey wakey princess.” You felt someone shake you lightly, you moaned and tried to hit whoever was trying to wake you up. They kept trying. “Fuck off please.” You mumbled into the pillow. “I didn’t fuck off but I sure fucked you princess.” Now you know who you were talking to. “Negan?” You asked, your eyes still blurry from just waking up. “That would be me princess.” God he was so cocky, you loved it. You rolled over and sat up before holding your forehead, a light headache coming on. “What happened?” You looked at him, he was just wearing one of your towels around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. “I asked you to cum, and cum you fucking did princess! You squirted all over me I needed to take a fucking shower!” He sounded proud of you, while you were embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry, I sometimes do that.”   
“No need to be fucking sorry princess, that was hot as fuck! Jesus you are such a hot little thing.” He smiled proudly at you and you just blushed and covered your face.   
This man was going to be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at http://gore-writes.tumblr.com/ !!!


	3. Can I come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wants to go on a run with Negan and his men. But she ask to ask him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and read the warnings!

“Don’t be so shy freaky lady! I’m fucking proud of you!”  
“Please don’t call me ‘freaky lady’ it was a one time thing, I was just more horny then usual. Just forget about everything that happened last night.” You wanted to forget. It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it when it was happening, but it sure wasn’t something that was going to happen again.   
“The fuck are you talking about. It’s not going to happen again?” His eyes went wide. This man lived on sex, not just any sex. Rough kinky hardcore sex. And you weren’t about to give in just yet just because you might have called him daddy last night.   
“Yes, it won’t happen again. Not like that anyways. I don’t fuck like a whore, I make love like a women.” Negan was taken back by your words. You were different to him, you were so strong yet, a part of you was weak, scared to admit your true sexuality to him. Negan seemed to be worried though, like he hurt you. Made you do something you didn’t want to do. “Hey, remember that little talk we had last night? Before I fucked your brains out?” He wasn’t helping it though.  
“Yeah?”   
“Remember how I said that you could enjoy fucking me hardcore and dirty like I know, I fucking know you want to, without letting down that 'strong women’ act.”   
“It’s not an act, I am a strong women.” You were getting more pissed off by the minute, you were ready to slap him when you came to the realization that you were naked and that Negan was looking at your breasts. You gasped in shock before taking the covers and pulling them over your chest. “Negan, get out.” You mumbled, you really didn’t want him to get out. You wanted him to stay, kiss you, hug you and do all sorts of things to you.   
“Princess-”  
“Get. Out. You have work to do and wives to take care of. Don’t forget I’m not a wife, or a girlfriend or a whore.” Negan seemed out of words, which was rare because you guessed he liked to hear himself talk. He nodded slowly before dropping his towel and walking over to where his clothes were on the floor. You couldn’t help but watch him as he got dressed in front of you. But no words were spoken. He grabbed Lucille before stepping out of your room, shutting the door behind him. You hugged your knees into your chest before letting out a few tears. You thought about it, about him. And you didn’t want to admit it to yourself, but you were in love with Negan. No matter what, you wanted to be not only the queen, but his one and only wife. But Negan wouldn’t trade five girls for one girl, one girl that wasn’t even ready to admit her true sexuality. One girl who made the worst mistake of her life last night, by letting him get to see what was truly inside of her. How weak she was. You kept thinking these thoughts until you heard the microwave go off. You turned your head and noticed something was in there. You stood up, taking the covers of the bed with you and popped open the microwave. Inside was ready-serve bacon, it smelled amazing. You looked over to your counter to see eggs were put on a plate along with a glass of orange juice. He fucking cooked you breakfast. You sighed before taking out the bacon and setting it on the counter with the eggs and juice. You studied the plate of food for a minute, well cooked, didn’t smell funny. It looked oddly good, you thought for sure there would be a flaw, how very, kind of him. Now you felt even worse for kicking him out, after a night of sex and what was going to be breakfast in bed you grunted in anger.   
So here you were, sitting in bed wearing a baggy T-shirt and panties while eating the eggs Negan made for you. You were frowning as you took another bite of your bacon and wanted to throw something. But you kept yourself calm, you would just go to Negan and thank him for what he did, maybe suck his dick as a way of saying sorry with actually saying sorry. Once you were done eating you decided to get dressed in your normal clothes, until you realized they were covered in dirt and blood. Great.  
You put on the only other pair of clothes that were good for the weather. A pair of skin-tight shorts and tank-top you slept in most of the time. You needed to pick up some clothes on the next run. Which if you could remember right, was today. You had gone on runs before, but that was before you and Negan made the little 'queen and king’ deal. You stepped out of your room and into the hot air. It was one of the brightest days today and you felt good in the sun. That was before you spotted Negan walking to his office, Lucille slung over his shoulder, leather jacket open. You took in the hot air for a moment before you walked with intention over to Negan. “Negan. We need to talk.” Negan turned on his heel to face you and put his tongue between his teeth. “You even dressed up for the fucking occasion.” You frowned at him, but quickly remember, the man made fucking breakfast for you. “Yeah, whatever. Can we talk in your office?” You said crossing your arms. You just wanted to get this little 'thank you’ over before you went on the next run. Negan narrowed his eyes before grinning and clicking his tongue. Negan started walking to where his office was placed and opened the door, and you shut it when you walked in. It was a beautiful office, oak desk, leather chair, fancy lighting and a detailed rug on the floor. Negan pushed his chair back before sitting in it and crossing on leg over the other. “So princess, come to apologize?” Jesus what a basterd.   
“Actually yes. But I didn’t come here just for that.” You walked to the chair opposite to his and sat down. “I came to thank you, for the breakfast that is. And of course to apologize for kicking you out after you did such a kind thing for me. It was very..” You searched for a word. “domestic…of you.” You came up with.  
Negan raised his eyebrows and let out a laugh. “You don’t think I could be fucking sweet and kind if I wanted to be?” You weren’t sure if it was a question, but you shook your head 'no’ before trying to speak again, but nothing came out. “At a lost for words princess?” You wanted to punch in, with your lips.   
“C-Can I go…on the run today?” Weak, pathetic, just sad. You thought to yourself. You kept beating yourself down in your mind when you were cut off by Negan speaking.  
“No.”  
“Wait, what?” Did he just say no? Not even a 'fuck’ thrown in there? You were shocked, you always went on runs with him and the men.   
“You fucking heard me princess, no.” He repeated again, you couldn’t believe him. Just because you kicked him out of your room he gets all pissy and tells you what to do, you were his right-hand women. No you wouldn’t stand for this, you were strong, just tell him you were going on this run. No matter what you had to do to get on that run.  
You breathed out before putting some of your hair behind your ear and smiled.   
“But why?” You pouted. Maybe you did something else wrong, why were you fucking up so much lately? Negan, it was because of Negan. He was changing something about you.  
“Because not only did you fucking throw your boss out after he made you fucking breakfast, but you also act so fucking innocent when you want something.” You were about to slap him until you thought, yeah he is kinda right. Plus if you slapped him you for sure wouldn’t get on the run. “You’re right.” You put your head down in defeat. Maybe you had to submit to him to be able to go and do what you wanted, how bad could it be?   
“Damn fucking right I am princess.” He walked around to where you were and tipped your chin up. You looked up into his dark brown eyes, it was in that moment your panties dropped. The feeling of his gloved fingers on your chin, holding your face as he stared you down.   
“Well? Are you going to speak out of that smart-ass mouth?”  
“C-Can…I..um.” Oh god not again, this is the third time you’ve stuttered.   
Negan grinned and ripped his hand away from your face roughly. You whimpered at the loss of contact, you loved when he manhandled you. Wait did you really just think that?   
“Can you what, princess?”   
He sat back down onto his chair and leaned back. You eyed the bulge in his pants before biting your lip. “C-Can I…suck it?” For some reason, a wave of confidence came over you. Negan clicked his tongue and patted his leg. You knew what that meant and walked slowly over to him, sitting on his strong leg before wrapping your arms around his neck. “Does princess like her throne?” Blushing, you nodded licking your dry lips. Negan flashed you a smile before reaching his hand to your breast and felt it up, sighing when he made contact with it. You leaned into his touch and smiled. “Does this mean you forgive me?” You straddled his leg and rubbed your pussy on it. Through the thin fabric and the fact the crotch on your shorts were hardly there, it was easy to get pleasure. “Fuck, shit princess keep fucking yourself on my fucking leg you little whore.” He purred close to your ear. You wouldn’t stand being called a whore, any other time but now that is. “Mmph!” You were so deep in pleasure you didn’t hear the knock at the door, Negan had covered your mouth and was trying to push you down between his legs. Once you realized it was this or getting caught, you sunk down between his legs and sat on your knees under his desk. “Who the fuck is it?” You listened for the voice yourself, before hearing a female voice say. “It’s me daddy! Amber!” You knew you had heard that voice before, that wife of Negan’s, Amber. Negan had talked about her before with you, she apparently had one of the best cunts around. That was of course, until he started fucking you. “Come in!” Wait, what was he doing? He should have told her to fuck off or something. Then you got a bright idea, you heard the door click open and heels clicking against the floor. “Hiya daddy.” Amber said, drawing out the 'daddy’ part. You cringed at her tone of voice, before you went to work. You unzipped Negan’s jeans slowly, trying not to make any noise before slipping your hand into his boxers and pulling out his already rock-hard cock. You grinned to yourself, you did this to him. You felt Negan tense before you saw him grip the arms of his chair and slightly trusted up into your hand. “What do you want?” He said stiffly.   
“Well daddy, I thought because it was my turn to spend the night with you.” You heard the sound of something, like a coat dropping to the floor before Amber spoke again. “We could get started early.” You just cringed again, before putting your thoughts back to Negan’s cock. You looked at it, perfect. Hard veins running down the thickness of it, a drop of precum on the slit. You kitten licked the slit before trying to hold in a giggle. Negan had banged his leg into the top of the desk and let out a quick 'fuck’.   
“Just so taken away daddy?” Amber asked, well he sure was taken away by something, and that something was you taking his whole cock down your throat. “Fucking dammit Amber, get out.” You could just feel Amber’s face drop. “What? Why?” She almost sounded like she had tears in her eyes. Sure Negan was a little rough with her, but she shouldn’t expect sweetness from this man. You kept sucking and playing with his balls while Negan groaned and yelled at Amber just to leave, that he 'wasn’t in the mood right now’. Which you knew anyone smart would know was a lie, Negan was always in the mood. “Fine!” You heard Amber grab her coat off the floor and walk fast out the door, slamming it behind her. Negan felt around under the desk before grabbing some of your hair and pulling you up and off of his dick. “Princess, over my desk, right fucking now.” He ordered, and you weren’t going to fight it. This felt right. You got up from under the desk and grinned to yourself when he spoke. “You were a bad fucking girl, all fucking damn day. You should learn to keep that pretty fucking mouth shut and on my cock more often.” He slapped your ass and you yelped. He was spanking you, and the wettest between your legs got worse. “I-I’m sorry!” You squeaked out before the next hit came. “Fuck you need to stay good and still for me princess.” He purred next to your ear while pulling down your shorts and panties at the same time. You moaned looking behind you to see him, grinning. You wiggled your ass and Negan laid another smack onto it and grabbed your face roughly with his gloved hand, pulling it back even more so you were face to face with him. “Going to take my big cock like a good girl right? And maybe then I’ll let you come on the fucking run.” He slid his hard cock into you and you nodded. “Mm, yeah!” You whined out, trying to thrust backwards to feel him deeper in you. He pushed your face down onto the desk as he fucked you roughly. “Jesus fuck atta girl, so fucking tight around my thick dick.” He pounded into you, making you whine, scream, moan. Really make sounds that probably weren’t normal. “Oh fuck daddy yeah ruin my fucking cunt with your big dick!” Okay maybe the euphoria was getting to your head. But you didn’t care.  
Negan kept cursing, you kept screaming and enjoying the feeling of being as close as you could to Negan. “Daddys gonna fucking nut princess.”  
“Inside, cum inside me.”   
Before Negan could even think about what you just said, he came with one last hard thrust of his hips, spirts of hot cum filled your pussy just perfectly. With his orgasm, you had your orgasm. You have never came so hard in your life, the feeling of cum inside of you for the first time was just so much to handle at one time. You let out pants and moans while Negan gave one last sloppy thrust before pulling out, a string of cum connecting his cock head to your hole. You felt his cum drip out of you as you stood up, slowly because of the pain of being bent over and treated so roughly. You went to bend down again to get your shorts and panties but Negan stopped you. “Let me princess.” He bent down and grabbed the fabric that was pooled around your ankles and started pulling them up, leaving small kisses on your leg while he did so. You hummed in approval while Negan stood up to face you. “Well hot fucking damn princess!” He said proudly. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. His beard rubbing against my face. I smiled against his lips and savored his taste before pulling away, a string of spit connecting our tongues. “Princess, your face lips almost taste as fucking good as your pussy lips.” Wow, what a charmer you thought.   
“Thanks.” You simply said before noticing his pants were still down, his cock getting hard again. “Soo- now can I come on the run?” You looked down at your hands and swayed side-to-side. Negan frowned and rolled his eyes. “Fine, only because that pussy felt fucking heavenly.” You clapped your hands together and started to walk away before Negan grabbed your wrist. “That was fucking rude.” Negan simply said tipping his chin up to you. “What? I’m going to get ready.” You said cocking your head to the side, what you said was in a question voice, but you wanted it to be a 'I’m doing this and you can’t stop me’ voice. “Hold the fucking fuck on princess, don’t you fucking realize I just nutted inside of you?” You wanted to shrug it off, knowing that on the run you would probably fine a place that had some plan b pills. “Don’t worry Negan, we can probably find some pills.” You smiled sweetly at him before pulling him into a quick kiss. “Now, pull your pants up and lets go.” You finished, walking away and out the door.   
Standing there was Amber.   
“I heard everything, Y/N”   
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at gore-writes.tumblr.com !!!


	4. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes on the run with Negan. Something triggers Y/N to have a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and read the warnings! <3

Amber was standing outside the door, you shut the door behind yourself quickly so Negan wouldn’t see and sighed out. Damn it, now someone. Not just someone, one of his fucking wives knew about your little deal, and that you might be pregnant.   
“Look, it’s just been a three time thing. And roadhead but that doesn’t count.” You weren’t about to deal with this shit right now, you needed to get ready for the run. “He likes my mouth better, he told me so that I’m his favorite wife.” You turned around to look at her and sighed again. “I’m not one of his wives, I’m his right-hand women. Or I guess more now. Our deal was I could be just as powerful as him in return for my body, which is something he wanted.” You were about to walk off again before Amber opened her mouth again. “So your just some whore to him.” You turned on your heels and put your hands together before smiling calmly. “No, I’m not a whore, or his girlfriend or his wife. I’m his Queen. Goodbye.” You walked off and went back to your room before Amber could say another word.   
You got ready, slipping on your dirty jeans and shirt. As you were loading your gun and cleaning it. You heard a knock at your door. “Yeah?” You shouted through the door. “Princess, open up.” Negan. You opened the door and smiled. “Are we heading out now-”   
“You look like shit.”   
“What?”  
Negan scoffed and brought Lucille down from his shoulder, swinging her around. “Did I fucking stutter?”  
“N-No..”  
“No what?”  
“No daddy.”  
You frowned, but he smiled, running his tongue over his teeth. “C'mon, come with me so I can get you dressed in something less fucking shitty.” Your frown just grew with every word that came out of his damn mouth. His damn, perfect mouth that you just wanted to kiss. “Okay.” Was all you could say at the moment. You followed Negan to his room where Amber was laying on the bed, the red silk covers over what you guessed was her naked body as she read a book. She gave you side-eye before turning back to her book. Didn’t think she could read to be honest. “Pick something out of Amber’s closet, anything you fucking can fit in.”   
“What!” Amber sat up dropping her book to the side. “Daddy! Those are my clothes!” She shouted frowning. You snickered to yourself before opening Amber’s closet looking inside. Mostly just skimpy crop-tops and booty shorts. “Ur, Negan. Can I pick out something more covering?” It was a shot at Amber, even though it didn’t sound like it. “I personally think you would look fucking awesome in something that Amber wears.” He said pulling a crop-top out from the closet. You crossed your arms and grabbed the crop-top away from him, putting it back. “I’ll pick something from Sherry’s closet, she is more of my style.” You weren’t about to go on a run wearing barely anything.  
Negan frowned but agreed, and opened up Sherry’s closet, her clothes were much more your style. You picked out a sweater and another pair of jeans.   
This whole time Amber was staring you down, her chest now uncovered. “Amber-baby, please leave so Y/N can get changed.” Amber opened her mouth, but Negan cut her off. “Don’t open that fucking mouth unless my fuckin’ cock is going in it, got it Amber-baby?” Any other time you wouldn’t stand for a man talking to another women like that, but you didn’t like Amber, and Negan was caring. Just in his own way you guessed. Amber stood up from the bed, grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around herself before leaving, shutting the door loudly behind her.   
Negan walked over to a chair that was near the bed and sat down, putting Lucille down beside him. “Strip for me princess.”   
You grinned, before starting to peel your shirt off, revealing your lacey white bra. You threw the ball of fabric to the floor before walking slightly closer to Negan, starting to unbutton your jeans and slip them slowly off your legs. You heard a soft 'fuck’ come out of Negan’s mouth before he leaned closer to you in his chair and pulling your hips closer to him, as he placed sloppy kisses on your waist and hips. You snickered, feeling him run his rough hands up and down your legs was like heaven. You were so obsessed with the feeling, you didn’t notice his lips moving to your clothed cunt and licking a strip up your lace-covered slit. “Negan!” You tried to shout just loud enough for Amber to hear if she was standing close to the door, listening in on you two. “That’s right princess, daddy is going to reck that sweet fucking pussy with his tongue.” He growled against your cunt, making you hum in pleasure. “N-Negan we need to go!” You tried to reason with him, until he pulled you on top of him, so your legs were on either side of him. “Not until I taste that delicious fuckin’ pussy princess.” He pulled you up with ease while you whined, wanted to get on with the run. He placed you so you were sitting on his face as he pulled your panties to the side and licking your slit with his rough tongue.   
You held on to the back of the chair, trying not to fall off while he worked his magic on your pussy, licking, sucking, kissing every inch of your pussy. You loved it, it was moments like this you just wanted to scream. Which you did, loud screaming came from your mouth as you started to fuck your cunt on Negan’s tongue, he mumbled something but you didn’t really care at the moment, you just cared about two things, one, getting the fucking best orgasm of your life. And two, pissing off Amber if she was listening. “Oh daddy! Yes yes yes!” With each yes, you got louder and more exaggerated. It felt good of course, he was amazing at eating you out, but you wanted to make sure your noises were extra loud. You started to ride his face as he grabbed your hips and pulled you down on his face even more, the feeling of his nose brushing against your clit, the feeling of his tongue poking inside of your hole and the feeling of his rough, strong hands on your hips pushed you over the edge.   
“Oh shit I’m gonna fucking cum!”   
And with that you did, all over his mouth and face. This was the second time you squirted when getting oral from him. And it was blissful, your whole body shook as Negan kept licking at your clit, making you feel slight pain after your powerful orgasm. Until he let go of your hips and settled you down on his lap again. “Da-mn princess, that cunt tasted soooo fucking good. You have the sweetest cherry pie I’ve ever tasted.” You ran your hand up and down his chest, feeling the cool leather against your hand.   
“Thank you.” You simply replied with.  
-  
You were now in the truck with Negan, his men following behind you two in vans and storage trucks to pick up supplies. You were sleeping in the front seat, listening to the sound of the road bumping and Negan humming. “What do you plan on finding? We already have everything we’ve ever needed.” You said, speaking softly and playing with your fingers. Negan stopped humming and looked over at you quickly, before putting his eyes back on the road. “You seem to fucking forget we need pills for you. You’re the one who wanted to go on this fucking run princess.” You nodded while looking out the window, you did. But mostly to get Negan alone in the truck with you. “So- you don’t want a baby?” Stupid, fucking stupid. You moved your head to look at Negan and frowned. “Sorry I-I didn’t mean that. I know we aren’t think but fuck-buddies.” You tried to brush it off, but Negan wasn’t going to that easily. “You aren’t my wife, my girlfriend or my whore.” You said what you had said so many times to him, you blushed at how much you remember everything you said to him. “I know, and I’m not any of those things to you.” You crossed your arms, feeling slightly cold now, something about this conversation was unsettling to you.   
“I don’t wanna bring kids into this world princess, no fucking way. It’s not like I’ve never thought of being a father.”   
“Really?” You scoffed. “You, a dad? You can hardly speak without throwing five 'fucks’ in. And you can’t keep your dick in your pants, by now I’d think you would have kids.”   
“I’ve been careful.”   
“Not with me, why did you even fucking agree to cum inside of me?”  
You thought it was a rather stupid move of him, and a stupid thing for you to say. But the sex was just too good for you to keep what your thoughts were to yourself. “It’s the best way to own a person, filling them with my hot fucking cum, watching it leak out of them.” He paused and you clenched your legs together, starting to feel hot down there. “We need to find some birth control for you. I gotta fucking cum in that tight pussy again, and again, and a-fucking-gain.” You blushed madly, how could he be so dirty? So you decided to ask him just that.   
“You have such a dirty fucking mouth. I love it.” You leaned towards him and ran a finger down his strong chest. Negan hummed and tightend his grip on the wheel. “I wanna show you how much I love it.” You whispered, you lent back in your seat again and unbuttoned your jeans, reaching your hand into your panties and flicking your clit once. “Mmm, talk dirty to me daddy.” You purred, and he groaned looking from the road to you, and then back. “Yeah? You fucking like my dirty fucking mouth you little slut?” Don’t freak out, it’s just dirty talk. “Mmm yeah daddy.” This was all so cliche, and cringey to be honest, but you didn’t care. Your pussy loved it, and you knew his dick was probably rock hard by now. “Jesus fucking christ I wish we didn’t have to go on this god-damn fuckin’ run so I could just pound that fucking tight, sweet pussy into my bed. Fucking tear that cherry out, fucking lick and suck on that perfect little clit. Make you fucking beg for my cock princess, you fucking want that?” He was now using one hand to rub at the lump in his tight jeans.  
“No, let me.” You moved his hand away from his manhood and started rubbing it with the hand that you weren’t using the play with yourself. “Yeah rub my cock babygirl, rub my fucking hard dick.” He closed his eyes before you guys almost went off the road and you pulled your hand away from him and the other one out of your panties. You were worried at first, but you both started to laugh as you got to a small town that you haven’t been to before. “You almost fucking crashed us you big idiot!” You said while chuckling. “Well fucking sorry, you started it.” This was the Negan you liked, the fun one.   
You didn’t speak for the rest of the drive into the town, but you did notice a pharmacy that you drove by. You stopped in the parking lot of a food store before Negan stopped the car and took of his seat belt. “Come on dirty girl, we gotta get some food.” You frowned, seeing right through his lie. “We have more then enough food Negan, you just wanna get me alone.” Negan didn’t say anything, he just opened the car door and stepped out, clapping his hands together and yelling to his men around you two. “Okay fuckers, go look for shit you think we might fuckin’ need.” He shouted before walking over to your side of the car and pulling you out, dragging you into the store. “Negan, we need to find pills for me.”   
“We will princess, right after you take care of my big problem.” He pulled you down onto your knees and you smiled up at him. “What about my problem, shouldn’t you be putting a ladies pleasure before your own?” You cocked your head.   
“I ate you the fuck out in my office this morning, don’t get greedy whore, now it ain’t gonna suck itself.” Charming. You thought to yourself before you took off his jeans as they pooled around his ankles. You took the tip into your mouth and sucked a little. Enjoy the taste of skin and salt against your tongue. Negan let out a groan and thrusted into your face. He grabbed some of your hair and made it into a make-shift ponytail while he rutted against your face. “Suck it whore.” You enjoyed this, you liked it. And you were really to admit that to Negan. The sound of sucking and moaning filled the store.   
“I bet you like this yeah? I bet you fucking loveeee the feeling of my cock in your mouth. You love gagging around my cock. Ho-ly fuck!” Negan threw his head back while fucking the back of your throat. You gagged hard, almost throwing when you shot rope after rope of cum down your throat. You pulled away from his cock, a string of spit connecting your lips to the tip of his cock.   
“Jesus, I nutted so fucking fast because of that mouth.”   
You giggled before slowly getting up, you were quite shorter then Negan, so you looked up at him, smiling sweetly. Negan ran his thumb over your lip and you just giggled more, you felt like a school girl around him now. “You wanna cum princess?”   
“No, we already wasted enough time. Now pull up your pants and lets look around.” You went back into serious mode and walked over to some of the aisles with canned food in them. You took some cans, shoving them into your bag before you felt hands slip around your waist. “Negan.” You warned, how could he still be this hard? You rubbed your ass lightly against his cock before Negan spoke. “This reminds me of where I found you, princess.”   
///  
You just killed him, you just fucking killed a man. You killed not just any man, but your boyfriend. He was going to kill you, and he wasn’t even one of them.   
///  
Negan kissed your neck as he slid his hands down your body, and cupped your ass.  
///  
You stood there, shocked and shaking at what you just did. What knocked you out of it was the sound of the door being knocked down.  
///  
“Negan.” You warned one more time before he whispered. “I want you to bend over.” In your ear.   
///  
You saw a figure of a man, holding a bat with about four other men behind him all holding guns. You held up your gun to the man in front and frowned. “Get out, before I kill you too.” The man just chuckled until he saw the dead man by your feet. “Damn princess, you’re comin’ with me.”   
“I don’t take orders from no man, not anymore.”  
///  
You let out a breath before turning backwards to face Negan, his hands now on your hips. “I don’t take orders from no man.” You repeated what you just said in your mind. Negan looked shocked, though he smiled and nodded when he remember you said the same thing, in this very spot not even three months ago when he first found you. It was simple for you back then, Negan liked you. He made you his right-hand women. You didn’t have to work with points, or please anybody but your boss and yourself. Which is how you liked it, even though pleasing your boss who was a man was a challenge. You did just fine. That was until, just about a week ago, when you made this little deal with him. You truly felt bad for the man and his needs, he wanted you. And you never said you didn’t like him, you found him strong, handsome, kind even. Which is something your boyfriend never was. But Negan couldn’t be your boyfriend, or even your husband. He wasn’t going to just have another girl, it was you or no one. “Fuck me.” He said in his normal sarcastic voice. “I’m not into girls who don’t consent to what I’m about to do to them princess, you know that.” And with that, he took his hands off you, walking away and going down another aisle. You couldn’t help but breakdown in that moment, the feeling of being back to where you started, the feeling of losing everything you loved at the time. And worst of all, the feeling of falling for a new man.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at http://gore-writes.tumblr.com/archive !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://gore-writes.tumblr.com/ !!!


End file.
